Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)
|developer=Planet Moon Studios |publisher=THQ |date='AUS:'Oct. 08, 2009 EU:'Oct. 16, 2009 '''NA:'Oct. 27, 2009 |platform=Wii |genre=Adventure/Platform |rating=E (ESRB) |prevgame= |nextgame= |boxcolor=#3c8915 }} ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter'' is a game developed by Planet Moon Studios for the Nintendo Wii, and is the sequel to Drawn to Life, followed by Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS). __TOC__ Gameplay Like the previous Drawn to Life, Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter is a platformer in which the player draws their own Hero to play as. New to the game is Action Drawing mode, which allows the player to draw directly into the game. Story The game is set after the original Drawn to Life, and Mari is now the mayor of the Raposa Village. She also has an assistant named Circi. The creations of the village are being stolen, so The Creator sends The Hero to help the village once again. Jowee suggests that Zsasha has stolen the items and ran off into Jangala. Mari sends The Hero and Jowee to Jangala to find Zsasha, but they find out that Zsasha has been held captive by the Monkey King. Mari then realizes that Zsasha didn't steal the items, and fears that Wilfre has returned. She sends The Hero and Jowee to Shadow City to check for signs of Wilfre's presence. They find the ink factory making Shadow Creatures again, and they also find Wilfre's journal which holds a plan to destroy The Creator. To do that, he needs five artifacts: branches from the Tree of Ages, a pen and pencil, the Eternal Furnace and a magic mask. They already have a pen and pencil from Wilfre's journal, and the mask was given to them by the Monkey King. Mari then sends The Hero and Jowee to the Icy Wastes to retrieve the Eternal Furnace. After they find it Galileo tells them that the Tree of Ages is in trouble. The Hero goes to save it and obtain the branches. When all the items are together, Circi then reveals that she is in love with Wilfre. She uses the artifacts to try and bring Wilfre back from the dead and attempts to draw him, but forgets what he looks like. She accidentally creates a shadow monster that attacks her and the village. The Hero must defeat it, and then the Raposa celebrate with a feast. List of Gates Jangala Shadow City Icy Wastes Eastern Winds Features Action Drawing Action Drawing can be done during gameplay within certain areas defined by dashed lines, using the Wiimote as a pointer to draw. * '''Basic Ink (Blue): Introduced in 1-1, Jangala Floor. Creates a static platform or ramp for the Hero to stand on. The Hero can't jump through Basic Ink platforms, unless the player draws the platform without releasing the B button, then jumps above it and immediately releases B, making the platform solid. * Physics Ink (Red): Introduced in 1-2, Jangala Climb. In-game explanation: "Action Drawings done in Physics Ink will immediately fall with gravity. They will also be affected by the world, enemies, and more!" * 'Bouncy Ink (Green): '''Introduced in 2-1, Shadow City Outer Walls. In-game explanation: "Action Drawings done in Bouncy Ink will bounce you away from the drawing when you come in contact with it." Cheat Codes * To get 100 free Rapo-Coins: ** Pause during play ** Hold the Wii remote upside down ** Enter A, B, C, Up (on D-pad) Trivia * ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) was confirmed not to be canon by Jeremiah Slaczka. * Like the original installment, the player gets to draw the world of Raposa at the start of the game. ** Unlike the original game, the Wii game doesn't let the player draw the trees and Raposa. Instead, the player gets to draw the sun and the moon. * There are different tools for each world ingame (a "tail" in Jangala, for example). * According to Jowee, the game takes place during the summertime. Media |-|Videos= |-|Photos= ComingSoon.png Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Games